


Space Station (NSFW)

by fudgebiskets



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgebiskets/pseuds/fudgebiskets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two asstronauts are stuck at a space station with nothing to do for 24 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Station (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's safe to say, this is the first fanfiction based off of these two! I just love them so much.

“Shit,” sighed Lenny. “I’ll take it that that’s a bad thing,” said Kenny, as he floated toward his partner. “We’re gonna be stuck here until Benny comes and meets us tomorrow,” said Lenny. Kenny let out a long groan.   
The two astronauts had been stranded at the space station, on account of their spaceship malfunctioning. It was lucky they had enough Tang and astronaut ice cream to hold them over for the net twenty four hours, but food wasn't the issue. They were bored.   
“What are we supposed to do to pass time?” asked Kenny. After a few moments, Lenny had an idea. “Well, we could…” his words trailed off, but Kenny got where he was heading. “Oh,” said Kenny. They were silent for a few moments, until Kenny broke the silence with a more exaggerated, “Oh…" There was another silence. "So…is that a yes?" Lenny asked, grabbing a hold of the red astronaut’s shoulder. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. Kenny looked up at him, returned the smile, and nodded.   
Lenny then pulled Kenny in for a kiss. Kenny kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance. It was a fight Lenny easily won. Soon, the need for air became too great, and they pulled apart, a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues.  
Kenny began to unhook the top half of his suit from the bottom half; Lenny helped him. Soon, the two were left in nothing but their underwear. Kenny wore boxers and a white tank top, while Lenny just had on boxers. Lenny then pulled Kenny in for another kiss. His hands trailed under his tank top, and wandered across Kenny’s abs. Soon, Lenny had Kenny pinned against a wall, the both of them still suspended in anti-gravity. Lenny broke the kiss and removed Kenny’s tank top. He started to float down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Once he reached Kenny’s boxers, he looked up. Kenny gave him a nod, and Lenny slowly pulled down his partner’s boxers, freeing hi erection.  
Lenny trailed kisses up the shaft, and then pulled the tip into his mouth. Kenny let out a small moan, urging Lenny on. Lenny moved his head up and down, taking in as much of Kenny’s manhood as he could. After a moment, he stopped, and floated back up, so that they were eye-level with each other. Lenny gave Kenny a kiss, and lifted three of his fingers to Kenny’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded. Kenny took the fingers into his mouth and coated them with a layer of saliva. Lenny floated back down, and slowly inserted his first finger, causing Kenny to moan.   
Lenny inserted a second digit, and then a third, preparing Kenny for the main event. Lenny came back up once again, and aligned himself at Kenny’s entrance, before slowly thrusting into him.   
Kenny winced. Lenny was still for a moment, letting Kenny adjust to his size. Kenny gave a nod when he was ready. “Beg for it,” said Lenny. Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes, but cooperated. “Please, fuck me Len!” he begged. Lenny smiled, and started thrusting into him. Slowly at first, but then gradually picking up the pace. Kenny cried out in ecstasy. Lenny reached down, and grabbed a hold of Kenny’s erection. He began to pump it, timing it perfectly with his thrusts. This caused Kenny to moan even louder.   
They went on like this for a while. “I’m close,” Kenny said. A few moments later, he came, covering both of their stomachs with sticky, white liquid. Lenny finished a moment later with a load moan. Lenny pulled out of his partner, and pulled Kenny into a warm embrace.

 

~Epilogue~

“How much longer until Benny gets here?” asked Kenny. He and Lenny were now cleaned up, and had put their astronaut suits back on, after their ordeal. “How am I supposed to know?” asked Lenny. “Oh, yeah,” said Kenny, as he remembered that they really had no way to tell the time. “I’d say we've got at least a couple of hours,” said Lenny, “But that’s just a guess.”  
Kenny floated around the room, doing a few flips here, and there. He floated towards Lenny, who was eating some astronaut ice cream. “Do you wanna go again?” asked Kenny, a smirk on his face.

…

Kenny was covered in whipped cream, and moaning as Lenny went down on him. This was the scene that Benny had floated in on. Lenny and Kenny heard the door open, and looked up from their “activity”. They stared at Benny, and Benny stared at them. All three of the astronauts’ faces were pure red.   
“I’m just gonna go…to the um…away,” said Benny as he closed the door behind him. Lenny looked up at Kenny. “Shit.”


End file.
